


Code

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Kudos: 9





	Code

“我说你写。”

那天是公元223年的一个春天，他们在古重庆奉节，那个时候的白帝城里。刘备抱着一坨被子坐在床上，诸葛亮坐在旁边的小木桌后面咬笔杆。遗嘱是很多年反复讨论的结果，原本不应该再有更多的斟酌，但是刘备说完一大段以后，诸葛亮还是放下了笔，一只手支起下巴。“怎么了？”刘备在很近的地方看着他，“硌着牙了？”我觉得不应该这样。诸葛亮回答说，这对他来说不公平。那个孩子，刘备说，我知道他从不理解我，但是我来不及了。诸葛亮站了起来，身体一下子变得格外高大，刘备只能抬头看着他。我来不及了。他又重复了一遍。诸葛亮在房间里走来走去，“我也不需要……我不需要他理解我。” 他停顿了一会儿，“我甚至不需要他相信我。”与此同时刘禅在成都城中的宫殿里发呆，他打了个喷嚏，而后意识到春凉料峭，并且决定晚上吃一条烤鱼。诸葛亮说，你知道我不想…..刘有些口渴，他想让诸葛亮倒一杯水给他，但是后者看起来十分焦躁，于是他什么也没说，低头盯着被子上的花纹看了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“我们讨论过这个。”他说。我知道，诸葛亮停下来回走动的脚步，我知道。他说了两遍，“但那些只是假设，自以为是的勇敢，它们可能是荒唐的，错的，不可信任的。没人知道‘它’真的来临的时候是什么样子，我们那时太傲慢了。” 他停顿了一会儿，“如果我改变主意了呢？”他有点生气地问，“我改变主意了。”刘备看着他，“你没有。”诸葛亮非常烦躁，他走到刘备的床边又停下来，一动不动地看着他，“敕天下诏未必比一个陈旧的约定更有分量，我还是可以……你让我……你让我……” 他深深地吸了一口气，刘备还是不说话。“求你了。”诸葛亮倒了一杯水给他，然后小声地说。

刘禅在成都见到诸葛亮。前一天他在城外路亭迎接扶灵回都的队伍，诸葛亮走在最前面，他穿着重孝，身形高而瘦，神情相对来说最为冷静，某个时刻里也曾向他投来目光，是指向明确的安慰，刘禅并非不感激。第二天他在宫中召见了他。他有将近四个月没有见到诸葛亮了，对方似乎与分别的时候并没有什么过多的变化，他甚至没有变瘦很多。眼下有一些不算浓艳的乌青，或许只是因为旅程的劳累。至少诸葛亮开口说话的时候语气似乎还和往常一样。他很体贴了问候了刘禅的近况，究至细节，甚至问了他午膳吃了什么。刘禅突然感觉有些疲倦。他沉默了一会儿，然后小声地说，“先生，先生。我很想你。当然也想父亲。我一直在等你回来，我知道你回来的时候一定会带来父亲的死讯，可是我还是忍不住那样盼望你。先生。”刘禅的声音有些哑，“我很难过。”诸葛亮停顿了一会儿，目光从某个地方收回来，然后眨了眨眼睛，“南瓜？陛下中午吃了南瓜？”刘禅一动不动地看着他。“那很好，”诸葛亮点点头。那很好。

“我要去一趟建业。” 诸葛亮说。那天是公元208年的元月初十，他们在夏口的一个小院子里烧烤，刘备正在烤一串羊腰子，问诸葛亮要不要吃，诸葛亮摇了摇头，然后说了这句话。刘备放下铁钩。诸葛亮也没有再说话，刘备就看着他，看了一会儿。这一年诸葛亮虚岁二十八，非常年轻，眼睛明亮，颧骨瘦削，身材匀称，食礼端庄，很好看。刘备又多看了一会儿。诸葛亮说，你的肾烤糊了。刘备说，哦。然后颠沛的诸侯站了起来，转身走了。诸葛亮拿起了他放到一边的食钩。张飞在这个时候走进来，诸葛亮举起铁叉诚恳地说，“要不要吃羊腰子？” 张飞在他旁边坐下来，挽起袖子。“特意给你烤的。”诸葛亮补充说。

“你什么时候走？” 关羽在第二天的下午问诸葛亮他的计划，与此同时他拿着一块抹布擦刀。诸葛亮坐在院子里的石桌前面，全神贯注地在抄一本书。月底。他没有抬头，简短地回答关羽。关羽放下那块抹布，用两只手指夹住刀刃，来回慢慢地摩挲。关羽说，那你的时间不多了，你还来得及吗？诸葛亮把一卷誊满的竹子卷起来放到一边，然后又打开另一卷。我还没决定，他说。关羽看着他，你没有预料到这样的局面吗？我以为你早就知道，那个时候他去找你，我们踩过及踝的白雪，走了很远的路，那座山并不算高大，但并不是一条容易的路，他的靴子轧过那些碎掉的冰，发出一种很奇怪的声音，我知道他很害怕。诸葛亮从竹简中抬起头，他怕什么呢？怕我不在家？关羽摇摇头，怕你在家，他说。

刘禅把诸葛瞻接到宫中。武侯的幼子今年已经三岁，刚刚学会说话，字句吞吐得含混，是值得疼爱的稚气，皇帝听见他在母亲的怀里用很小的声音叫妈妈，妈妈。元月过后他把诸葛瞻留在宫中，和他的儿子作伴。皇帝独自一人走到那座草木遮掩的亭子前面，皇后站起来向他行礼，他很客气地请她重新坐下。刘禅看着诸葛瞻，从日偏到黄昏降临。他一直看着他。三年前诸葛瞻出生的时候刘禅就在那座并不空落的府上。他的门下自然是好的，并未因为内庭正在进行的那一场痛苦的妊娠而落入任何意义上的混乱。皇帝手边的茶始终没有变凉，尽管他从头到尾都没有喝。他代替那个缺席的男人听到了婴儿的第一声啼哭，然后站起身来，吩咐从行的黄门回銮。那天晚上他在金色的宫殿里梦见了他。准确地说不过是一场回忆的重放，精准地复刻了每一个场景里的光线。诸葛亮向他告别，刘禅很安静地看着他，忽然觉得难以控制地想要笑出声来。我们这是在做什么？那个瞬间他几乎就要把这句话问出口，哪怕他那么恐惧对方的回答，坚信无论诸葛亮说出什么样的话，都将是他无法忍受的东西。但是他没有问。最后他只是很难过地说，我以为你至少会愿意等到他的出生。他的丞相在那句话结束的时刻坍碎掉了。

那么我与他委质。诸葛亮放下笔，揉了揉眼睛，然后对关羽说。关羽重新拿起那块抹布，过了一会儿才慢慢地开口，如果这样的话，那么你以后就会是我哥的……将军停顿了一会儿，很认真地看着诸葛亮。“那以后你给我抄书，我是不是就不用给钱了？”诸葛亮把满桌的竹简一只一只地在面前堆成一小摞，然后伸了个懒腰。你以前也没给过钱，哥，他对关羽说。关羽耸耸肩膀，先生这是怪我无礼了，那您说个数目，我给您补上就是了。诸葛亮说，这我那好意思，哥。关羽说，也对，那就算了。诸葛亮说，哥。关羽说，啊？没事儿，诸葛亮停顿了一下，我确实打不过你，他小声地说。关羽笑起来，豪气万丈地横刀在手，挽了个花儿。晚上请你喝酒，他爽朗地说。诸葛亮说，好。

诸葛瞻抓周的时候抓到了一支笔。那是一只小狼毫，毛色光亮，笔杆很细，是满案的岁礼中第二值钱的的东西，于是围观的人们都纷纷夸赞男童的聪明，不由分说为他许诺前程，庆祝人生。第一值钱的是一枚玉。黄玉，成色不算新，是他父亲的旧物。诸葛瞻没有抓住它。皇帝在仪式开始之前把它拿起来攥在手里。那天晚上他在宫殿里点燃烛火，掌心躺着那一枚小小的石头，还是凉的。刘禅坚信这确实是一块非常好的玉。至少它的恒温特性尤为显著。第二天他颁布旨意，宣武侯子入宫启学，与诸皇子一同读书。请您写信告诉他，这是我的决定。刘禅对诸葛亮的妻子说，如果有必要的话，他补充道。十五天后诸葛亮写信向他道谢，皇帝在沉默夜晚注视远方的字句消失在火中。

诸葛亮比关羽能喝。但他还是体贴地露出醉态，声音变得明亮，笑容当然也是如此。但是关羽用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，你没有醉，小明，我知道你没醉。“小明”诚恳地道歉，对不起，我是山东人。关羽喝醉了，他用很傲慢的口吻说，这个主意烂透了。诸葛亮看着他，表情有些冷淡。关羽说，委质？这就是你想出来的主意？你怎么想的？诸葛亮诚实地说，抄书正好抄到这一节。关羽说，你太招人烦了。诸葛亮举起一只酒杯，抵在下巴上，眼神有些难过，或许只是因为盛满了月亮的缘故。“可是他怕我会走。我不知道要怎么办了。”他小声地说。关羽很认真地笑起来，我就不怕，我信你不会走，你应该过江，你应该去建业，你必须要去，去做完所有的事情，然后再回到这里。诸葛亮忽然觉得眼面有些发热，他很感动地问，二叔这么信我？关羽点点头，因为我回来了，那个时候，我走了很远的路，然后回到了这里。我回来了。他一遍一遍地说。

诸葛瞻在读《申子》。他念的很不流畅，这是在所难免的，他还未满八岁，识字总归是有限的。年轻的君王坐在一边，偶尔开口提他卡顿的地方，诸葛瞻向他投来感激的目光。刘禅于是顺理成章地想起一些不算遥远的往事。诸葛瞻开蒙的那年，他也是这样坐在不算遥远的地方看着他。年幼的孩子不在蜷缩在母亲的怀抱，却在那个黄昏识读了第一句父亲。皇帝忽然站起来，弯腰合上了桌案上展开的书卷，用一只手把诸葛瞻拢在一个真挚的怀抱里。他忍不住打破了一些东西。一只黄鸟停在宫殿北方的瓦片上梳理羽毛。刘禅在那个暮色四合的场景里近乎怨怼地想念他的父亲。我的父亲，你的父亲，他看着诸葛瞻，“他把你抵给了我。准确地说并不是‘我’。他把你抵给了年轻的君主，以冀安他的心，我……朕当然安心，其有他乎？你今年四岁，只有四岁。” 刘禅一下一下地轻轻拍着诸葛瞻的头，“你一定什么都知道，对不对？” 他在那个孩子的面前落泪。爹爹，爹爹。于是诸葛瞻这样唤他。

那是一个很简洁的仪式，因此进行的十分顺利。后来诸葛亮从地上爬起来，然后从腰带上解下一块黄玉递给刘备。这是礼物，他这样说。“我小时候抓周抓的。” 诸葛亮朝他眨眨眼睛，刘备没有笑。你抓周抓了块玉，怎么个解法？刘备问。诸葛亮回答说，预示着我长大以后很喜欢石头。刘备说，建康城中有石山，你有机会可以去爬爬。诸葛亮说，你是不是在阴阳怪气？刘备说，是。诸葛亮说，我明儿就走了。刘备说，操。诸葛亮说，你过两天见了二叔跟他说，我替他抄的书还差最后两卷，等我回来再给他补。刘备说，你怎么单给他抄，不给我抄？诸葛亮说，你看书吗？刘备把玉挂在自己的身上。我爱你。他小声地说。

那时的我太傲慢了，诸葛亮说。始仕为契，委之以死质。他说我对你许下以生命为内容的承诺，你因此要相信我。你要信我。他这样说的时候口气很郑重，刘备用很小的声音说，操。诸葛亮花了很多年的时间意识到自己的傲慢。他用诚恳地语气向对方索要的东西，从始至终并非他真心愿望。我不需要你相信我，他想，我要你爱。那个时候刘备看着他，看着他年轻的、热烈的、自以为是的勇敢，对他说，我相信你，然后交付给他一生的爱。

刘备喝完了最后一口水，然后努力坐直了身子。诸葛亮从房间的另一头走过来又走回去，又走过来，最后站在了他的面前。是不是没得商量，诸葛亮烦躁地说。刘备说，没得商量。诸葛亮气呼呼地转身冲向房间的另一头，刘备在身后叫他，孔明，小葛，小明，丞相，军师，先生，诸葛亮又溜达回来，抱着手臂看着他，干嘛？刘备从衣服的口袋里掏出一枚黄玉，然后把它塞进了诸葛亮的手里。诸葛亮面无表情地把那块信玉揣进兜里。我知道它没用，那个约定从来都是无效的，是不是？过了一会儿，他小声地说。刘备点点头，然后拍拍床沿，诸葛亮坐了下来。他们亲吻，而后分离。“但它是有效的，永远都是。”刘备说。诸葛亮站起来，走到小木桌旁边重新坐下来，你刚才说到哪儿了？他问。

他得到权柄。从白帝城回到成都舟行十五日，其中的某个时刻里诸葛亮感到一瞬间的如释重负。不久以后他在成都告别年轻的天子，小心地避开那些继承的眉目，无法回应对方的沉默的诘问。你为什么不能成为一个父亲？再过了一些年，他在那些行走的军队中磨损掉大部分冗余的情绪，那个陈旧的黄昏里生长出来的心虚也变得有些单薄了。直到他快要死去的那天晚上，他按顺序回忆完整个人生，不可避免地想起成都。那年他留给围城中的年轻的皇帝一个冠以他的姓氏的孩子，那个孩子。他无法以父亲的身份想念，他只有愧疚。但这已经不重要了。他从此死去，与此同时万物生长，一切都在发生，持续不断地运转，之后的一切或许与他有关，或许没有。爱早在很多年前就已经生效。

它不解决任何题目。

完。


End file.
